marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Helmut Zemo
Colonel Helmut Zemo is a Sokovian soldier who lost his family during Ultron's attack upon Sokovia. Biography ''Captain America: Civil War Zemo was a man who lost his family during Ultron's attack in Sokovia. He wants revenge on the Avengers by making them go to war with each other. The Falcon and the Winter Soldier ''To be added Character traits Although Zemo was a member of a death squad of the Sokovian Armed Forces, he was a good-hearted individual, as he loved his family very much, however, after his entire family was indirectly killed in the battle between the Avengers and Ultron, despite the fact that Ultron was responsible for his family's death, he blamed the Avengers just as much as the former, Zemo's anger and hatred towards the Avengers, consumed him to the point where he became vengeful, ruthless and slightly unstable. However, despite Zemo's relentless attempts at trying to destroy the Avengers, he is ultimately not without a conscience, he tries to use more peaceful means to get what he wants, as he first tried to interrogate a HYDRA officer, for the location of the other Winter Soldiers (to kill them as they were a threat to the entire world and to play security video from 1991, which revealed Bucky as the assassin who murdered Tony's parents) if Zemo doesn't get what he needs he would resort to more violent means, although he doesn't enjoy using these said means. Zemo sincerely apologized to T'Challa for accidentally killing his father T'Chaka, this proves that he has guilt, shame and remorse for his actions, ultimately Zemo's goal was to never kill the Avengers, as he stated to T'Challa that more powerful individuals than himself have tried and failed, as his goal was to have the Avengers disbanded, which he ultimately succeeded at; he knew the moment that he revealed to Tony Stark that Bucky Barnes was responsible for his parents death, Tony would tried to kill him (regardless of the fact that he was under the influence of HYDRA's brainwashing at the time and was not in control of his actions) as he was aware of the latter's arrogance and massive ego, as he use it against him, he also (correctly) knew that Steve Rogers, who is a far more moral, just and honorable individual then Tony, would not allow him to kill an innocent man; as this attempt on Bucky's life, not only ended their friendship, but the Avengers as well. After Zemo avenged his family's death, having little else to live for, he attempts to commit suicide, only to be stopped by T'Challa, he also kept a voice message of his late wife on his phone as one of the last connections from his former life that he held onto, which he often played over. Yet after he was content with his revenge and was about to commit suicide, he deleted the message. Relationships *Unnamed father; deceased. *Unnamed wife; deceased. *Unnamed son; deceased. *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy. **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy; deceased. **Natalia Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy; deceased. **Vision - Enemy. **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy. **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy. **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Pawn and enemy. *T'Challa/Black Panther - Enemy. *Everett Ross - Enemy. *Vasily Karpov - Victim; deceased. *T'Chaka - Accidental victim; deceased. *Theo Broussard - Victim; deceased. *Winter Soldier Programme - Victims; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) - Daniel Brühl **''Black Panther'' (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier'' - Daniel Brühl Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Baron Helmut Zemo is a German nobleman in a long line of Zemo's stretching far back in history. *In the comics, Zemo is traditionally seen wearing an iconic purple mask. *In the comics, James Barnes is assumed dead after pursuing the first Baron Heinrich Zemo as opposed to Arnim Zola. Much like the film; Heinrich's son Helmet Zemo later outs Barnes as the Winter Soldier to the press, sparking debate over whether Barnes is accountable for his actions under his brainwashing or if he was an unwilling victim/patsy. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War Helmut Zemo Still 01.png Captain America Civil War Helmut Zemo Still 02.png Captain America Civil War Helmut Zemo Still 03.jpg Captain America Civil War 211.jpg Helmut Zemo Captain America Civil War (1).JPG Helmut Zemo Captain America Civil War (2).JPG Helmut Zemo Stark Industries Helicopter Hologram Captain America Civil War (1).JPG Helmut Zemo Stark Industries Helicopter Hologram Captain America Civil War (2).JPG Helmut Zemo Stark Industries Helicopter Hologram Captain America Civil War (3).JPG Promotion, Filming, and Concept Art Zemo Captain America Civil War.JPG Helmut_Zemo_Concept_Art.jpg ZemoConcept2.png Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg ''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier'' Zemo SDCC2019.jpg Zemo mask SDCC2019.jpg Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Falcon and the Winter Soldier characters Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Villains Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Sokovians Category:Earth-199999